


Don't Do That

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Asian Sollux, Child Abuse, Dave is a major dick, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Homosexuality, M/M, Self-Harm, Tall Karkat, Violence, lol, probably not, will i ever finish this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very, very short chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

At first, Karkat thought that the new kid was weird. No, it wasn’t because he was Asian. Or that he really liked the colours red and blue. Or that he only wore black and white except for his yellow belt. Or that he never ate at lunch, he just sat there, staring at the table or typing on his laptop. Or maybe he never really spoke to anyone unless he had too.

What struck him as weird is the expressions he made, the way he acted, his attitude towards things. His motivation. Karkat thought he looked like a beat up puppy that had been kicked too many times. The kid always sulked and looked scared, like someone was gonna pop up from behind him and beat the shit out of him at any moment. It irritated Karkat when the kid missed weeks of school, but maintained amazing grades. It isn’t fair. Karkat never spoke to the kid before, and for some reason, he felt like doing it today. He wasn’t very social, he didn’t like talking, but this kid had made him want to talk and to question.

It was Monday, the kid always sat at the circle table in the right corner of the cafeteria on that day. Today, instead of his computer, he was staring at the table, as if waiting for it to move. Karkat ignored his friends’ shouts beside him as he strode over to that particular table. His friends could wait. He stood behind the Asian kid for a while, waiting for him to notice his presence. He didn’t. So Karkat plopped down right in front of him, making it important that he made a lot of noise.

The kid jumped, eyes darting up from behind his glasses to stare at the intruder. They were different colours. Brown and blue. Karkat liked blue.

“Hey.” Karkat said.

The kid said nothing, just stared.

“Can you speak?” Karkat asked.

The kid said nothing.

“Do you know English?” Karkat asked again.

The kid opened his mouth. He had braces. “Yeah.”

Karkat quirked a brow, “So it does speak.” He clicked his tongue and then crossed his arms, “What’s your angle? Why don’t you ever talk? Or do anything?”

“Angle? I…uh…don’t like talking.” The kid gulped, “and I do enough.”

“What’s your name?”

The kid paled, all the colour draining from his face. “My name?”

“You do have one, right?” Karkat was losing patience.

“Uhm. Uh, it uh…”

“Dude come on, just say your name.”

“It…it’th Th’olluckth.” The kid choked out, a lisp heavily coating his teeth.

He has a fucking lisp.


	2. More Curious Than Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short chapter.

Karkat spends the whole school day around him. Turns out he has many classes with the kid, but he always slept during those times and didn't notice. Now he does. Karkat stays awake and try to talk to him, and it's the same routine. 

Karkat says something.

Sollux says nothing.

Karkat tries again.

Sollux flinches.

Karkat almost gives up,

but then finally, he speaks.

He decides he likes the kid's voice, even if it is hard to understand him. The nasally, quivering, unsteady voice sends him in a trance. When Sollux actually speaks, it sets Karkat's nerves on fire. Like someone was poking his skin with needles all over, all at once. He wanted to know why the kid spoke like he did. Why is he always looking and sounding scared? Why does he disappear for weeks but returns before they kick him out of school? It was so angering, and Karkat didn't understand why he even cared.


	3. Dave Motherfucking Strider

“- and that’th why I hate talking.” Sollux finished.

Karkat and Sollux had gotten along quite well over the past three days. Only it didn’t feel like three days, more like three hours. The two of them met up at the front of the school, right by the weird statue of a giant clock, Karkat on the right, and Sollux on the left. No one understands why that statue is there, the school has nothing to do with a big clock, and it just sits there. Many students like to climb on it, or sit along the side of it. That’s the only purpose it serves.

“Why don’t you just say words without an ‘s’ in them.” Karkat replied.

“Becau’the there are very limited word’th with that letter that I can use in everyday conver’thation.” Sollux gripped the straps to his yellow backpack, slouching his back under all the weight of the textbooks he was carrying. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Sup faggots, how are you two today?”  A familiar voice called from beside them. It was deep, sarcastic, and hinted with a southern tang.

Sollux paled, and he shrunk even more. Karkat merely sighed, turning his head and staring at the none of a kind- Dave Motherfucking Strider.

“I’m horrible, thank you for asking, Bitch.” The angry brunette replied.

Dave did his own version of a smile, which was just him twitching the corners of his mouth with his eyebrows raised just a hair. “And you, Mister Beanpole?”

“I’m good.”  Sollux squeaked.

“Alright, this will be a good day. I can tell.” Dave dropped his bag by the clock, “I like him, Karkat. He’s a keeper. You fucked him yet?”

Karkat’s face turned red, but his voice did not rise when he spoke. It merely softened, a dark tone coating his throat. “We’re not together. And since you cannot respect people’s sexuality, I suggest you not speak to me. Or I’ll fuck you up, just like I did last time.” 

Sollux didn’t say anything, just stared at Karkat, his big owlish eyes glowing.

“God, I love it when you speak dirty  to me.” The blond said before he picked his bag back up, and left.


	4. Secret Flesh

Sollux never wears short sleeves, he notices. Always a light, cotton sweater or a button-up tee. Sometimes he wears a black hoodie with a Gemini symbol on it, but that's it. Karkat can't say much about it anyway, he only wears hoodies and long sleeves because of old cutting scars. He doesn't cut anymore, finding it rather stupid now. He merely worries for his friend.

Karkat reached and grabbed his wrist at the end of school one day, and Sollux tensed but didn't say anything. When he started to pull it up, the nerd gripped his hand tightly, talking in a low voice, "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Karkat asks.

"It's nothing, ju'tht…don't." Sollux spits, trying to yank away.

Karkat just tightened his grip, "Are you hurting yourself?"

The kid froze, his attempts of escaping coming to a halt. "No, I ju'tht…I don't want you to look at my arm'th okay? I don't cut or anything like that, I promi'the." He gave a pleading look. Karkat knitted his eyebrows together, "That makes no sense. You're hiding something, why can't you show me?"

"It'th a th'ecret."

The brunette sighed and let go, not believing a word. He just sat there, giving his friend a look of hurt and worry, tapping his foot. Sollux looked at the ground, rubbing his wrist where Karkat was gripping him so tightly. They sat there for a while, just like that before a honk disrupted the silence. They both raised their heads, Karkat squinting at the car, Sollux going rigid.

"That'th my car." He said. It was a black Jaguar XJ, purring along the curb, waiting. It honked again. "I…gotta go. Bye, KK." Sollux drawled, a bit of fear tinting his voice, "Th'ee you tomorrow." He ran to the car.

KK, the brunette sat there stupidly, that's new.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sHOOOOOOORT

"Yo- Th'olluck'th!" Mituna screamed when Sollux got into the car. He smiled at his brother, plopping down on the leather seat beside him. "Hey, 'Tuna."

The two brothers looked a lot alike, except Mituna had shaggy hair that covered half his face and was an inch taller. He also wore lots of red and blue, unlike Sollux's black and white attire. Mituna was also in the skater phase, no thanks to his skater girlfriend, Latula. "Who'th that guy you were th'ittin' with?" His brother shouted.

"A friend."

"Why haven't you told us about this 'friend', Sollux? I'm sure you would have told us about him by now." Their mother butted in, looking in the mirror. She was very pretty, long, straight black hair. Chocolate colored eyes, and soft pink lips.

"Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"Sollux- watch your attitude. Have you been taking your medicine?"

"'Th'orry, Hahaoya." Sollux sighed, "and yeah, I have."

"Hey Hahaoya! Can Latula come over tomorrow?" Mituna screeched.

"Nintai! Nintai! Keep your voice low, I'm right here." Their mother gripped the wheel a little tighter, "Ask Chichi when we get home."

Home, Sollux thought, why there?


	6. Beat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh im sorry

Sollux collapsed onto his bed after that nights beating. His father decided not to take off his wedding ring this time, so he was much more cut up than usual. He shook and sobbed as his cuts burned with the contact of his duvet. His body screamed, and he curled up in agony. Chichi even hit his face. He only did that when he was especially angry. Sollux didn't even know what he did wrong, yet lately he was wondering if his father was upset because of his mere existence. There was a time when they both got along, the beatings didn't start until he had entered the third grade. Of course, that was the year Mituna became retarded. Sollux gasped, chest heaving, he hated that word- he did. Mituna was not retarded- he was just-

"Th'olluck'th?" Mituna poked his head into his brother's room. 

Sollux tried to hold in his sobs, his brother shouldn't see him like this. He knew that Mituna knew about their father constantly beating Sollux, he sat there, screaming and crying for Chichi to stop. He wasn't stupid. Their mother knew about it as well, yet she just shuts herself in her room, and tries to drown out the sound. She did nothing about it. 

"You okay?" Mituna said again, tears still dripping down his cheeks. Father never touched 'Tuna.

"I-I-'m fine. G-g-g-o to be-d. I-...I can't tu-ck y-ou i-in to-night. Go ahe-ad to b-ed." Sollux choked out.

Mituna sniffed, "I'm th'orry, and it'th okay. I love you." He shut the door loudly, their father screaming to 'quiet down'. He always wanted a quiet time after every nights beating.

 

"I lov-ve yo-u, too, Tunafi-sh." Sollux whispered, lower lip quivering.


	7. Don't Look At Me

Karkat sat at his regular table, listening to the chatter of his friends. Gamzee, a tall slender clown-faced pothead, was going on about miracles while his other friend, Terezi, a short, blind, chubby ginger was trying to debate with him. That didn't work of course, Gamzee was too stoned to understand her vocabulary of random terms she made up herself. He rolled his eyes, scouting the room for the familiar shape of his new friend. 

"Hey Karkat!" John piped up, "What'cha doin'?" 

Karkat turned and looked at the buck-toothed nerd and sighed, "It's none of your business."

"You lookin' for the asian kid? Alex or something?"

"It's Sollux."

"Oh! So- you are looking for him?"

Karkat waved his question to dismissal, as he had caught sight of who he was looking for.

Sollux crept into the lunch room, trying not to catch anyone's attention. He was wearing his hoodie again, but this time with a matching baseball cap and some darker shades. He keep his head down, trotting to his designated area. Karkat jumped up, ignoring his other friends' shouts of protest. He walked other to the other table and sat down.

"What's up?"

Sollux kept his head down, "Nothing- what about you?"

"Nothing important, hey, lift your head up. I can't really talk to you like this."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, at least lift up your head and take off your glasses. I don't care 'bout the hat."

"No. I like the gla'the'th where they are."

"Sollux. Take them off."

"No."

Karkat pursed his lips and knocked the baseball cap off Sollux's head. He practically hissed and reached around to pick his hat, but Karkat grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

"What the hell happened to your face?"

 


	8. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aRE U HAPPY NOW

Sollux sighs, the warmth of Karkat's palm along his rugged skin felt nice. His chest swelled and flatted slowly, even though his heart was racing. Surprisingly, the cage his fragile heart lied in held up, despite the beating the white bars were undergoing. Karkat stared at his scarred flesh, eyes tracing every bruise and curve. The stall Sollux's back lied against was cold, and hard. Plus standing there made his knees ache and creak if he lost his balance. 

Karkat had his shirt in his hands, which had been torn off Sollux a few minutes before. 

"I'm such a failure, Sollux. I'm so sorry."


	9. Solluxometry

It's been a week since Karkat had found out about Sollux. He still didn't know who beat him up or why Sollux won't tell him, but seeing the bruises along his pale skin was enough to drive him on edge. He still barely knew him, but he couldn't help but care for him as if he had known him for years. Karkat couldn't go one minute without thinking about that stupid Asian boy with bland clothes and crazy eyes. Yeah, worrying about a friend getting the shit beat out of him is normal. But thinking about that friend in a _"totally heterosexual"_ way constantly and religiously is a little strange. Karkat watches him  during all their shared classes, and damn that teacher for putting them on opposite sides of the room. The way Sollux bites his bottom lip when he is concentrating, or how he taps this small little rhythm onto his desk when he gets bored is fun to watch. Karkat only wishes to be closer, so he can study him instead of Geometry. He could call it  _Solluxometry._


	10. Tell Me More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long overdue
> 
> sue me

Sollux came over to his house one weekend. He was finally back to wearing his normal white button up shirt and black jeans, and since the bruises on his face were gone, he no longer wore his baseball cap or hid his face.  The two of them curled up on the couch, a nestle of blankets between and on top of them. Karkat was busy stealing all the popcorn and shoving it into his mouth while his friend sat there intently watching the TV screen. He obviously wasn't interested in the movie, as it was a romantic film, but Karkat enjoyed it. Between handfuls of buttery popcorn, the brunette looked at his friend, studying over his features like he has done many times before.  Sollux was very slender, in his face and body, he had high cheek bones, and a narrow nose. He was very attractive, Karkat thought.  

"You th'tare a lot." His friend spoke, now staring at him.

Karkat sputtered, dropping popcorn back into the bowl before it even reached his mouth. "I do not."

"You do, I th'ee you all the time. You th'tare at me during cla'th."

"I'm not looking at you, I'm looking past you. At the wall."

"Why would you be th'taring at the wall behind me?"

"I'm thinking." Karkat said, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Sollux snorted, poking his side with his foot, muttering something that sounded like 'whatever'. The boy merely responded by pushing his friend's foot off the couch completely, a very faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, what are you? Chinese or...what?" 

Sollux whistled, "Wow, rude, Kk. You don't ju'tht a'thk people what race they are." He pulled one of the blankets up to his neck, "I'm Japane'the."

"Really? Can you speak any of it?" 

"Hai watashi wa kan o kuso."

Karkat perked up at that, finding it rather amusing. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important." Sollux murmured, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Karkat beamed, "Say somthing else!"

"Anata wa hontōni bakada to watashi wa anata o nikumu."

 


	11. The Blind Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhh im so lazyyyyyyy  
> have some sad stuff

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Karkat glanced wearily at his friend, wondering what caused such a random question. They currently were sitting in their school's cafeteria, alone together on the isolated corner table. No one really ever sat over there, and if someone did- it was Sollux, and Karkat if he decided to join (which he usually did). Karkat found himself very distant from his other friends now, their loud whooping and morbid  jokes far from him. He talked to them when he could, but slowly, that little talk time has grown shorter and shorter. "I've had one before."

Sollux perked up at that, sipping from his plain milk carton (Sollux never ate, but he did occasionally bring a drink with him to lunch). "Who wa'th it?"

The brunette looked away, staring at the table a few yards away. It was filled to the brink with yelling teenagers, throwing food and pushing each other playfully. His eyes settled on one particular teenager, one with bright flaming red hair and a cane. Sollux seemed to follow his gaze and made a weird 'tch' noise. Karkat glanced back at his friend, confused. "Terezi? You dated Terezi?" Sollux looked highly uncomfortable (well, even more than usual), his eyebrows furrowed together. 

"Something wrong with that?" Karkat asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. Sollux jumped, his voice going up a few octaves, "No! Ju'tht...she.. uh."

"She uh what?"

Sollux took a particularly large gulp of his milk, using one of his fingers to push up his glasses as he did. He swallowed and then spoke, "She practically fondles me in cla'th."

Karkat snorted, his worry long gone, "She does that to everyone dude, I mean she's blind. For fucks sake, her nickname is 'The Groping Bat'."

Sollux shifted in his seat, "Well, she doe'thn't have to th'lowly rub her palm into my thigh every time I th'it near her. Or- or run a finger up my th'pine when she th'it'th behind me." The brunette threw his head back and cackled, it was one of the rare times he ever laughed. "Oh my god! Captor, I think she likes you!"

"W-what?" His friend looked frazzled, like being liked by a girl was as if he was being sentenced to death, "No!"

Karkat wiped an imaginary tear from his right eye, his laughter slowly subsiding. "Not that way, calm the fuck down. I mean in a friend way, that's her way of showing she likes you. Terez' might lick you if you're lucky."

"Someone talking about me?" A raspy female voice rung out from behind Sollux, causing him to jump up again.

 


End file.
